Napalm Thrower
"Turns out that monkey napalm isn't just useful in mortar shells. Fires large streams of napalm over long range, burning any Bloon that touches it." The Napalm Thrower is a high-level tower that specializes in setting Bloons ablaze. Although it has a very slow fire rate, the stream of napalm fired by the tower lasts for several seconds and sets Bloons that touch it on fire. The fire effect is initially the same as the fire of an x/2 Mortar Tower, which can be upgraded. Base Statistics Cost: 1200 Range: 140 pixel radius Fire Rate: One round every ten seconds Popping Power: Removes one layer by Bloons directly hit by the stream of napalm, the next three seconds afterwards the stream will stay and set Bloons alight, but will not pop layers on contact. Fire removes one layer every two seconds for six seconds. Cannot damage Ceramic bloons normally. Upgrades Path 1 The upgrades of path 1 are focused on allowing the Napalm Thrower to increase its damage-over-time abilities and to act as an offensive support tower. Concentrated Mix "The earlier stuff wasn't so great, but with this 100% Certified Fresh monkey napalm, more Bloon poppage is sure to ensue." The Napalm Thrower's trail will stay on the path for five seconds instead of three and Bloons will stay on fire for eight seconds. The tanks become slightly larger and the mixture inside turns a darker orange. Costs 350. Bright Flames "Remember to shoot at the flames instead of going 'ooh, pretty!' " The Napalm Thrower's fire will negate the Camo effect while the Bloon is on fire. Does not remove Camo status permanently. The tower changes colors to a lighter yellow and the fire blast becomes much brighter in color. Costs 500. Thickening Agents "As if the Bloons had it hard enough, adding thickening agents have made it so the monkey napalm sticks to its target like Bloons to fur." The Napalm Thrower's trail applies an effect similar to that of gluing a Bloon, reducing its speed by thirty-five percent. Burn time increases to fourteen seconds. The edge of the barrel appears coated in the same liquid inside the tanks. Costs 1350. Super-Capacity Tanks "More fire is always good, right? Enough fire to melt the Bloons together is even better!" The Napalm Thrower's blasts will melt Bloons together and result in popped Bloons with multiple children only having one such child. The Napalm Thrower also gains the Ability, "Inferno". When activated, the Napalm Thrower's next blast goes the full length of the screen and lasts for fifteen seconds. Bloons that come into contact with the Inferno stream are slowed to one-third speed and are popped twice every second. The side tanks become much larger and the barrel becomes slightly wider, and the gray portions of the tower turn black. Costs 6500. Path 2 The upgrades of path 2 are focused on increasing the direct popping ability of the Napalm Thrower. Plasmic Blast "Plasma, while somewhat impractical for daily use, lends itself to great use when figuring out the best way to burn clay." The Napalm Thrower's initial blast of fire now pops two layers of Bloons and can now pop Ceramic Bloons. The barrel becomes a "tuning fork" shape. The fire blast turns purple. Costs 800. Searing Heat "Powered by the same technology which fuels only the latest barbecue grills. Why napalm was put in them instead of charcoal, only the Sun God knows." The Napalm Thrower's fire effect now damages twice as fast, allowing for twice as many layers to be popped. The idle animation becomes much stronger and turns blue. The fire blast turns blue. Costs 1000. Indirect Fire "Who would have thought that the problems with hitting blimps could have been solved by aiming up a little?" The Napalm Thrower's initial blast can now damage MOAB-class Bloons and can set them on fire, and the initial blast of fire now pops three layers of Bloon. The forks of the barrel are distanced from each other and the tower turns a more metallic yellow. Costs 1750. Radioactive Flames "If you can see the flames, you are already dead!" Extremely potent flames set all bloons on fire within a 40 pixel radius of the blast. Each tick takes three layers off of each Bloon instead of one. Radioactive symbols appear on the tanks and the tower turns green, with the gray parts of the tower turning black. Costs 5000. Category:Towers